The End to a New Beginning
by VAUSEMANxXx
Summary: Post S3. My Version SO IN LOVE WITH VAUSEMAN CAN THEY LEAVE IT TO FATE? WILL Their love overcome all the Prison Politics and drama ? Will New Love Overcome their Brutal Love ? Will this be the end to the end or the end to a new beginning? ( Rated for K Now, But some Chapter will have some VAUSEMAN action which will be rated M) (FIRST FANFICTION PLEASE BARE WITH ME!)


Piper was too busy sulking in the chapel by herself, scratching in hatred at the tattoo that Stella had left her. Then it hit her, she realizes … she is all alone. She is alone again…no Larry…no Stella…no Alex! – She can't handle being alone, the devouring feeling of emptiness, neediness, contact and being loved urged at her. There's only one person who can fill that hole…Alex...ALEX! She gets up on her feet and runs to the Greenhouse where she knows Alex will be on duty. As she runs through the prison to the back yard entrance, she slows down her pace as she finds the prison halls and rooms empty. Completely empty " What the…." She mumbles to herself as she slowed down to a halt and looks around her, seeking if there was anyone in the building.. Still confused she walks out the prison door into the back …silent…empty… She is shocked. Don't say the love of her life has walked out on her. But now is she the only person left on earth? She is scared of the thoughts of being the only one left on earth, she breaks into a run towards the Greenhouse.

BANG….BANG…

The silent air is filled with loud gunshots coming from the greenhouse, terrified Piper dashed towards the Greenhouse as fast as she can Piper barges in the greenhouse to find Alex on the floor, one arm wounded, and Aydin standing In front of her, holding his left arm, he has been shot too.

"Nooooooo" Piper screamed… without thinking she charges towards Aydin and lunges towards him, the only thought in her head was to protect Alex, just as Alex has been protecting her all these year, but before Piper could even get towards him. Aydin turns towards her and points the gun at her pulls on the trigger…..

The Guards that were trying to chase the inmate who had broken down the fence to swim in the lake, when suddenly they heard "Bang….Bang" they turned their attention to the two gun shots, and started darting towards the sound that of the fire gun. As they ran across the field hands on their gun by their side, they heard a third shot. They withdraw their guns from their side and barged into the green house, As they entered the green house they saw Aydin fleeing from the Scene, On the ground laid Alex unconscious in Piper's arms, Piper is holding Alex, cradling her, repeating to herself " Everything is going to be okay baby,

Everything is going to be okay" tears were streaming down her face. Holding Alex as none of this was happening, all of this was a bad dream. It had to be.

"Common Morello…We are swimming in the lake for god sake…Take off your shirt!" Nicky smirked as she splashes water towards Morello.

"No No Nicky, you know I am a married woman now…this will be inapporiate. This time is a lot different to the time I was together with Christopher ya know" Morello responded as she splashed back at Nicky.

"Well I am always open to comfort my fellow married inmates when they feeling lonely.. All offers are welcome!" Nicky said as she winked to Morello.

As all the inmates were happily splashing in the water, then they heard ambulance sirens coming through the prison grounds….slowly curiosity of each person got to them as they walked out of the water to see what was happening.

"What the Fuck…" Nicky exclaimed as she see Chapman dazed following a stretcher to the ambulance.

"Oi Chapman.. What the fuck is goi-" Nicky stopped mid sentence as she sees the familiar rose tattoo arm fall ever so gently from the stroller…

"FUCK! THAT'S VAUSE! – FUCK VAUSE" Nicky screamed as she tried to run towards the ambulance. But by this time, 20 or so guards are now out on the field to help control the situation. They held Nicky back and stop her from attempting to get any closer to the ambulance.

"What the fuck…." As Nicky grabbed her hair in disbelief and let her eyes freely overflow with tears as she watches one of her best friend been taken away in the ambulance, Morello was holding her crying the same tears with Nicky.


End file.
